


Five Nights at Hell

by Anonymous



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bondage, Chica is such a mom, Dom!Fredbear, Dom!SpringBonnie, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Foxy needs a hug, Human/Animal Hybrids, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Protective!Freddy, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Sub!Foxy, The Fazbear crew are nice, The rating has been dropped due to the next few parts, They're not robots, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, doesn't go past FNaF 4, if this shit bothers you don't read, parts 2 - 4 don't have much smut, rated as explicit just to be on the safe side, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I think the tags explain everything. This fic is made up of five parts.1 - Fredbear's Family Diner2 - Fazbear Entertainment3 - Fazbear and Friends4 - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza5 - Fazbear's Fright





	1. Fredbear's Family Diner

Foxy smiled when the cab stopped outside of Fredbear’s Family Diner, he’d been looking for a job for months now and had almost given up when he saw the advertisement for the small business, the ad didn’t give any details but Foxy reasoned that the job would be explained in the meeting. He strolled over to the shiny doors and reached for the handle, only stopping when he realised he’d held out his hook.

“Damn thing.” The southerner sighed, his tail twitched in agitation, he’d lost both his right hand and eye during his last deployment. He shook himself out of his thoughts and pushed the door open, he noticed a yellow rabbit sat behind the cash-register and walked up to him.

“Hi, can I help you?” The rabbit leaned forward, something didn’t seem quite right about him, Foxy shrugged it off blaming his nerves.

“Yeah, I’m Foxy and I’m here about the job opening.” The rabbit’s emerald eyes squinted at him before his face broke out into a smile.

“That’s great; we’ve been looking for a security guard for a while.” Foxy was relived at that; security was probably the only thing he’d be good for. The rabbit lead him to one of the tables and motioned for him to sit down.

“Let me just grab my pal and we’ll run through the interview.” Foxy watched as he walked off and returned a few moments later with a bear that was twice Foxy’s size. The bear grinned and strolled over to the Fox.

“So, you’re here for the job?” Foxy nodded.

“Judging by the muscles, hook and patch, I’m going to guess you were military.” Foxy nodded once again.

“Perfect, just one more question.” The bear leaned back in his chair.

“We have a living space upstairs, would you be comfortable there, or do you have other living arrangements?” Foxy thought for a few moments.

“I do have an apartment but it’s a long way out.” The bear nodded at this and turned to his friend who just shrugged.

“Well then, welcome to the family Foxy.” Foxy didn’t remember telling them his name but chose not to question it.

“My name’s SpringBonnie and, as you’ve probably guessed, that’s Fredbear. Would you like anything to eat? Drink?” Foxy shook his head and tried to bite back a yawn.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’ve had a long day and I’d rather turn in.” Fredbear nodded in understanding and motioned for Foxy to follow him. Foxy fell asleep that night unaware of the months that lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy’s head pounded when he woke up, he tried to raise his paw but panicked when he felt something rough rub against his wrist, his eyes snapped open but all he could see was darkness. He realised he was laying on the floor and shivered, ‘where are my clothes?’ he tried to sit up, but his head banged against metal bars, his heart started to beat faster, her went to yell but realised that a thick leather strap was tied around his muzzle. A light clicked on above him and Foxy winced at the sudden brightness.

“Good to see you’re finally awake.” A deep voice taunted from behind him, foxy heard a scraping sound as the cage door behind him open, he flinched when he felt a large paw stroke his backside; the paw drew back and slapped him hard enough to send his face into the other side of the cage.

“Bad boy.” The voice laughed, Foxy whimpered when he felt the paw wrap around his middle and pull him from the cage.

“See, I don’t want to hurt you.” The voice soothed as the paw started to stroke him.

“Time for your training.” Foxy felt his back being pressed against a toned stomach as a noose was slipped around his neck, he panicked when it was tightened enough to limit his breathing. The bear stood up and held the panicking fox in his arms.

“You’ll be a good boy for SpringBonnie won’t you?” Foxy nodded when he felt the noose tighten. The bear walked out of the room and placed Foxy on a table, his front laying on the surface, the bear tied the other end of the noose around one of the table legs. There was silence for a few moments and then Foxy heard the lighter tread of SpringBonnie approach him.

“How are you enjoying your job so far?” Foxy forced himself to stay still when he felt a paw rubbing his muscles.

“Haven’t we treated you well enough?” Foxy felt his legs being spread apart and he struggled when a length of rope bound them down, a hard smack landed against his backside.

“Behave.” Foxy whimpered when a fabric was tied over his eyes. He felt something press against his rear and cried out as loud as he could when something was forced inside of him; he felt his eye tear up when something kept thrusting in and out of him. Foxy didn’t know how long it lasted until the fabric was removed.

“Did you enjoy that?” Foxy felt too drained to move, he didn’t even flinch when a paw stroked at his abused rear.

“I have a gift for you; you were a good boy after all.” Foxy felt his legs being unbound from the table before being tied together, SpringBonnie moved the noose enough to allow Foxy to sit up. Something was strapped around his neck and SpringBonnie stepped aside to reveal a mirror. Foxy felt humiliated when he saw a bright pink collar with black spikes covering the noose, a heart-shaped name tag hung from his neck.

“Do you like it?” The rabbit smiled at Foxy’s obvious discomfort.

“Fredbear will be back for you in a few minutes, so you’re stuck with me for now.” The rabbit’s smirk was evil as he climbed onto the table, his hips pinning Foxy’s legs and a paw pinned his shoulders down. The rabbit’s other paw stroked Foxy’s member, Foxy shuddered until the rabbit moved away.

“One more present before you leave.” Foxy felt his humiliation return as the rabbit unbound his legs and slipped a bright pink pair of panties on him, the fox was even more humiliated when he saw the love heart over his dick. The heavy footsteps outside the door announced Fredbear’s return.

“How was he?” The bear’s deep voice spoke from the doorway.

“He was perfect.” Fredbear nodded and smiled in delight when he saw the changes to Foxy’s appearance, the bear scooped Foxy in his arms and headed back to the fox’s cage.

“You must be hungry.” Fredbear unbound the leather strap.

“Why are you doing this?” As soon as the question left his mouth, a hard slap was delivered to his jaw.

“Pet’s don’t speak.” Fredbear placed two bowls in front of Foxy, one was filled with water, and the other was filled with dog food. Foxy bent over them when he realised his arms were staying bound. Before he could finish, a muzzle was pulled over Foxy’s jaw, the metal dug painfully into his snout.

“That should keep you quiet.” The bear laughed before locking Foxy in his cage, delivering one more smack to his backside. That night, Foxy cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Foxy woke up when he felt a chain wrap around his chest, he was lying against a metal table. He tried to move his head, but realised his head was strapped down with leather bindings, the noose and collar were missing.

“There we go.” He heard a lock click in place when the chain tightened, he could barely breathe. A paw wrapped around his snout and Foxy felt the muzzle being pulled off.

“What’s happening?” A hard smack was delivered to his snout.

“Keep quiet.” SpringBonnie growled. The rabbit left the room and Fredbear took his place.

“Seems it’s my turn to play.” The bear laughed, Foxy heard a zipper being undone. Fredbear climbed onto the fox, straddling his shoulders, and forced his dick into his mouth. The bear’s moaning lasted for what seemed like an eternity until he climbed off the table, Foxy felt the panties being pulled down his legs and moaned when he felt the bear’s jaw close over his member. When the bear pulled away, Foxy’s fur glistened with sweat.

“No more, please.” Foxy panted, he yelled out when the bear punched his stomach.

“How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?” Fredbear growled and delivered more punches to Foxy’s body. The bear removed Foxy from the table and rebound his hands and feet, he cradled the whimpering fox to his chest.

“We only want what’s best for you. We’ve given you a job, a family, a home, what more do you want?” The bear scolded gently. When Foxy began to cry, Fredbear pulled him into a kiss.

“Come with me.” Fredbear slipped the collar and noose around Foxy’s neck, and pulled him by the rope to the bedroom he stayed in the first night.

“Here, you deserve some special treatment.” The bear tightened the noose until Foxy could barely breathe before tying it to the bed, he picked up the dildo from the bedside table and thrust it into Foxy’s rear, it was far too big. Fredbear waited for the shrieks to stop before he pulled Foxy’s panties back on him, pushing the dildo further in.

“We have something special planned for tomorrow, this should prepare you.” The bear left the room and Foxy continued to cry from the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

One week later Foxy was forced into a pair of stockings (that drove the dildo further into his body), high heels and a pink dress. Fredbear was dressed in a black suit.

“It is mine and SpringBonnie’s wedding anniversary, we just couldn’t leave you out of the fun.” The bear bound Foxy’s arms behind his back before replacing the noose with a leash that matched his collar.

“You’ve been such a good boy lately.” Foxy glanced at his arms; the muscle that had developed during his military service had started to fade. Fredbear wrapped a leather strip around Foxy’s muzzle, before grabbing the leash and pulling him back to the room where his cage was located. Foxy gulped when he noticed the blood stains for the first time.

“There he is.” SpringBonnie walked into view, he held a box in his grey-blazer clad arm. He walked over to them, placing a gentle kiss on Fredbear’s lips and stroked a paw over Foxy’s rear before biting at his neck.

“Easy, we want this to last.” Fredbear laughed as he pushed SprinBonnie away from the fox.

“You should know better than that.” He growled before smacking Foxy’s rear. He dragged the fox, roughly, to a chair before tying him down. Fredbear stood behind him and started to massage his nipples while SpringBonnie started to strangle him, the rabbit untied the leather strap and forced his tongue into Foxy’s mouth, his hand tightening round his neck.

“Good boy.” SpringBonnie praised before he began to beat their ‘pet’. After a few hours of torture Foxy sat slumped in his seat.

“I think it’s time for the main event.” Fredbear laughed as he unbound the fox. Foxy was too tired and bruised to resist. The bear walked him over to the centre of the room and bound his wrists from a hook hanging from the ceiling; SpringBonnie removed the fox’s stockings, heels and panties while Fredbear unfastened the dress. Foxy whimpered when he felt the dildo being torn from his rear.

“Aaw, he’s excited.” SpringBonnie laughed. Fredbear ran his paws over Foxy’s body, revelling at the fox’s shudders; he tightened his grip before thrusting his member into Foxy’s rear. Foxy cried out, he tried to move but the bear held Foxy against his toned chest. SpringBonnie placed his hand against a tear-stained cheek.

“I want you to beg for me.” He whispered in the Fox’s ear.

“No more, no more, please.” Foxy cried; SpringBonnie slapped his cheek hard. The rabbit got on his knees and pulled the fox’s legs over his shoulder and clamped his mouth over Foxy’s dick. Foxy cried more when Fredbear pinched both of his nipples hard, and SpringBonnie began slapping his hips. The two stopped after what felt like hours, Foxy’s arms ached from their elevated position and he could barely feel his legs.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Foxy whimpered when he felt a paw stroking his abused body. He felt humiliated when Fredbear started to stroke his member, the bear pulled Foxy flush against him and the fox whimpered when he felt SpringBonnie press against his back, both of them stroking him and trailing kisses down his body.

“Here, one more present.” Fredbear held Foxy tighter while SpringBonnie moved away, a few moments later he heard the crack of a whip and cried out when it connected with his back. ‘Just let me die.’


	5. Chapter 5

Six months passed, six months of pain and humiliation. Foxy glanced at his body, his bones where visible through his arms and he could see his ribs when he breathed. The monsters who imprisoned him had gone to sleep and Foxy was finally making his escape, his body had been destroyed leaving him unable to walk, he dragged himself across the diner’s tiled floor and ducked behind one of the storage room crates when he heard the front door open. Raising his head to the dusty window, he saw a van with the words ‘Fazbear Entertainment’ on the side; he held his breath when he heard voices coming from the diner.

“We’ll stop here for a bite; the new place ain’t going anywhere.” When the footsteps moved far enough away Foxy raised his hook to the window’s latch, he pushed it open gently and climbed out.

“Just a little further.” He panted as he dragged himself to the van; he opened the back door, thankful that it wasn’t locked. He settled himself behind some crates and raised his hand to unbuckle the collar.

“I’m free.” His exhaustion caught up to him and Foxy felt his eyelids grow heavy.


	6. Fazbear Entertainment

Foxy was startled awake when he heard the back door screech open; he wedged himself further in the corner.

“Bonnie, leave the stuff, we’ll sort it in the morning.” Foxy sighed when the door shut, thankful that ‘Bonnie’ had forgotten to lock it, he waited for a few minutes before he began to crawl towards the door.

“Let’s hope this works.” He mumbled as he slot his hook in the gap between under the door, his arms strained as he lifted it up and he found himself wishing he still had the strength from the military. Foxy dropped out of the truck and winced when his scarred chest collided with the concrete, he dragged himself towards the red double doors and pushed them open, ‘These people need to learn how to lock doors.’ He laughed internally at the thought. After a few moments of listening for footsteps, Foxy dragged himself to a door labelled ‘Parts and Services’. He crawled inside and hid behind a broken arcade machine in the corner, once he was settled a painful grumble came from his stomach.

“How long has it been since I ate?” Foxy murmured as he curled in on himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Freddy and Bonnie were sat at the table going over paperwork when Chica walked in.

“Hey guys, did one of you leave the doors open last night?” The two paused their work and turned to face her, confusion evident on their faces.

“No, I was sure Bonnie closed it.” The rabbit nodded his agreement.

“The truck door was open aswell.” The others stood up and the trio walked towards the entrance, Bonnie climbed into the truck and returned with a pink collar.

“How did a dog get in there?” The rabbit shrugged, at that moment a strangled scream came from the building, the trio exchanged glances before heading back inside.

“You guys heard that right?” Bonnie glanced between his friends, another scream came from the Parts and Services room, Freddy barged the door open.

“Chica, give us some light.” The light clicked on and Chica spotted a patch of red behind an old arcade machine.

“Hey Freddy, can you move that?” The bear pushed the machine aside. The trio froze at the sight, a fox wearing nothing more than a pair of pink panties was shivering in the corner; Chica approached him cautiously and laid a hand on his shoulder, shocked when she could feel his bones.

“NO!” The fox yelled as he jolted awake and scampered back.

“It’s okay; we’re not going to hurt you.” The fox just shivered, his eyes darting between the trio.

“No, p-please, I-I’m s-sorry I r-ran away.” Bonnie felt his heart sink, ‘what happened to him?’ Freddy knelt by the fox, concern showing in his blue eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“F-Foxy.” He stuttered out, ‘poor thing’s terrified.’

“What are you doing here?” The bear was concerned but he had to be sure that the fox wasn’t a criminal.

“I-I r-ran a-away, I c-couldn’t t-take it anymore.” The fox raised his hand to his head and the trio gasped at the line of scars on his front.

“Easy, we just want to help you.” Foxy felt himself relax at the chicken’s voice.

“My name is Chica and this is Freddy and Bonnie.” The two smiled gently when Chica motioned to them, Foxy shivered again.

“Are you cold?” Foxy nodded.

“What happened to your clothes?”

“Th-they took them.” The trio didn’t know who ‘they’ were, but they couldn’t have been good people.

“Okay, let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll find you some clothes, is that okay?” Chica smiled when Foxy nodded and helped him up, she frowned when he slumped against her, ‘Wha happened to you?’ She thought to herself. A few hours later, Foxy was sat at a table in a pair of brown jeans and a blue t-shirt, a bowl of chicken noodle soup was in front of him.

“Hey, how’re you doing?” Bonnie dropped into the seat across from him, Foxy flinched.

“You don’t have to be scared of us.” The rabbit’s browns furrowed in concern when Foxy didn’t meet his eyes, Freddy walked over to them.

“Chica’s setting a bed up for you.” Sensing the fox’s discomfort, he continued.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, but it’s a bit late to do anything now.” The fox nodded at his words, Freddy smiled softly. When Foxy went to bed that night, he didn’t go to sleep, too afraid that his months of torture would repeat themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Bonnie noticed when he entered the kitchen was Foxy slumped over the table, his eyes were bloodshot.

“Didn’t get much sleep?” The rabbit scolded himself internally when Foxy flinched; he waited until the fox shook his head before walking to one of the counters.

“Coffee?” Foxy nodded, Bonnie turned the machine on before preparing breakfast for everyone, when the coffee was ready he placed a mug in front of Foxy.

“Th-thanks.” The fox stuttered, Bonnie went to place a hand on his shoulder but stopped when Foxy stiffened.

“Hey, we don’t know what happened to you, and you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” He waited for the fox to meet his eyes.

“Just know, if you ever want to talk, we’ll listen. I can’t promise we’ll understand, but we’ll try to help.” Bonnie felt relieved at the grateful smile on Foxy’s face.

“I should probably open the restaurant, if you need anything just holler.” Bonnie walked towards the door but sent one last smile in the fox’s direction. Foxy ate his breakfast in silence, he wanted to trust these people, but they could be just like Fredbear and SpringBonnie.

“Maybe I should tell them.” He murmured to himself, Chica walked in a few minutes later.

“Hey Foxy, are you feeling any better?” The fox nodded.

“Why don’t you head upstairs, we have a few movies or video games if you’d prefer ‘em.” Foxy smiled gratefully at her before heading to the apartment, when he arrived he saw Freddy sat in front of the TV.

“Oh, hey Foxy, I’m watching Scorch Trials if you want to join me.” The fox sat next to him, he had to admit it was nice having people asking him what he wanted for a change. Freddy noticed the change in Foxy’s eyes and started to speak again.

“We close the restaurant at ten, might go for a walk after, you can come with us if you want.” Foxy thought about that, he’d spent too much time inside, but he didn’t want to deal with too many people.

“You don’t have to answer now, just let us know soon yeah?” Foxy nodded, the two of them returned to the movie. As soon as it ended, Freddy went downstairs leaving Foxy to watch some more films. When closing time came, he found himself walking around town with the others; they got him some new clothes and journal, claiming it might be easier for him to write about what happened to him.


End file.
